


【盐宽x甜宽】红线

by healerqi_only_one



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one
Summary: 预警大概是水仙，双胞胎，高中生do了
Kudos: 9





	【盐宽x甜宽】红线

/  
有些事情一旦开了头，就会无止尽地进行下去。

夏日里的蝉叫的扰人清梦，老旧的风扇吱嘎吱嘎地好像强撑着最后一口气吞吐着燥热的空气，午觉睡得床上那人出了一身薄汗，胸口不规律的起伏彰显着梦中的不安。

本就已经足够黏腻的温度，身后若是再附上来个人强是要压着他抱着他睡，就更加令人感到不适。

“胜宽...“ 还在半梦半醒之间的人意识混乱地呢喃着，还在梦里的声音低沉的有种磨砂的质感，“不要闹我了...好困...”

“哥哥...“ 热热的东西抵了上去，隔着睡裤薄薄的棉布在凹陷处磨蹭着。

哥哥。

/  
学校里没有人不认识夫家那对双胞胎。

因着爸妈工作忙没空带两个孩子的缘故，兄弟俩上学比常人早了两年，因此虽然是同班同学却都得用上敬语喊着哥哥姐姐。

兄弟两个都是在人群里极为出挑的那种。

哥哥开朗爱笑，到哪里都能迅速和人聊得畅快，圆嘟嘟的杏眼总是冲你眨巴眨巴，拼命散发着一股娇憨气却又不自知。文科班里写得一手好文章每次发榜成绩都在最前面挂着让人羡慕，又是个讲话讨喜的孩子，还没长开的时候嘟着圆乎乎的脸颊肉，再撅起嘴巴来，说什么都像是在撒娇。

于是也就格外讨姐姐们的喜欢，不仅仅是同班的姐姐们爱围着他转，甚至还有高年级的学姐，趁他们班上体育课的时候偷偷来用零食和巧克力牛奶塞满哥哥的桌膛，不过那些写满了青春期女孩暗戳戳的心意也好明晃晃的表白也罢的小纸条，却都在哥哥回来之前全都不知所踪。

尽管哥哥弟弟的五官几乎有十成十般的相似，从小到大却没人会认错他们。大概是在姐姐们的热情投喂下滋养起来的，小时候的哥哥侧脸圆嘟嘟的像是蜡笔小新一样可爱讨喜，却偏又长了个小巧尖尖的下巴，笑起来的时候像是漫画里掉出来的漂亮小孩。

弟弟则少笑，除了相似的高颧骨以外，脸颊却是瘦削的，比清晰可见的下颌线条更加锋利的是弟弟抬头看人的眼神。从小就是个看上去就极不好惹的小孩。不怎么好好打理的刘海看起来总是邋遢地弯着，遮住大半漂亮的眼睛，可到了高中逐渐长开的时候，这幅总是爱答不理目中无人的样子反倒是吸引到不少小学妹的心。

上了高中之后哥哥的脸颊肉开始逐渐消失，身形也开始像春笋抽条般随着长高而变得纤细，却始终不如弟弟高，偶尔在走廊遇到弟弟的时候还是不得不微微抬头同他讲话。

如果要问问看两人身边的同学对这个兄弟的印象，那小时候和现在得到的回答绝对截然不同。

小时候弟弟是哥哥向日葵是哥哥傻瓜，尽管还是小孩子的脸蛋对着别人会板起来装凶，但只要视野里出现哥哥的身影，弟弟上翘的眼尾就会不自觉地暴露他隐隐的开心。别的小男孩都上蹿下跳地跑来跑去的年纪，只有弟弟会乖巧地待在哥哥身边，伸出小手拽着哥哥的校服白衬衫衣角。

不过不知道从什么时候开始弟弟对哥哥的态度开始一百八十度地转变。

可能是从哥哥第一次在放学路上被拦下来表白的时候开始，也可能是从周围的姐姐们开始喜欢嬉笑着捏上两下哥哥的脸颊肉的时候开始。

哥哥太受欢迎了。

对谁讲话的时候都眼中带笑，像是要从小熊维尼的蜂蜜罐子里面溢出蜜来一样。

冷着脸的弟弟故意没有等哥哥一起放学回家，赌气一般地摔摔打打书包带子，把书本都一股脑丢进皱巴巴的书包，趁着哥哥和同桌的女生聊得开心的时候逃出了教室。

/  
讨厌哥哥，哥哥讨厌。

讨厌的情绪像是捂在泡菜坛子里的白菜一样偷偷发酵，到了无法收拾的地步。弟弟开始像对待别人一样用冷漠的眼睛看哥哥，甚至会用力拍开哥哥讨好地伸来的手，留下一句毫不留情的“走开”。除此之外，让哥哥在喜欢他的女孩子面前出丑成为弟弟最快乐的事情之一，想尽一切办法让哥哥过得不好成为了弟弟课余生活里无聊时候的慰藉。

闹的最严重的那次，借着前一天和哥哥在小树林偷偷牵手的女生的名义给哥哥留了小纸条，约哥哥去学校后山的废弃平房见面。那天天很阴，沉重潮湿的空气在逐渐暗下来的天色里变得让人难以呼吸。

哥哥虽然觉得奇怪但还是捏着粉色的小纸条赴了约。

可是怎么等都等不到人来，哥哥坐在破旧的铁皮箱子上，白色的板鞋来回踢着地上破烂的小树枝，蒙上一层雾霭的暗黄色天边逐渐被灰黑色吞没，乌云逐渐占据了绝大部分的天空。

天色被染成大半灰色的时候，哥哥从铁皮箱子上跳下来准备回家，想着明天上学再问问看为什么突然爽约。正打算从歪歪扭扭的木门边钻出去，就听到外面“咔哒”一声，落了锁。

再怎么使劲都推不动那扇门之后哥哥心里一沉，手机在山里根本收不到信号，想要呼救也没了途径，这片区域没人会来，唯一的线索——女孩留的纸条，现在还在自己手上。

轰隆的一声过后果然不如人所愿地开始落雨，雨势是意料之中的大，像装着黄豆的麻袋被人倏地一下捅了口子，噼里啪啦地砸到屋外的杂草上。

夫家的饭桌上姐姐盛好了饭菜问弟弟，胜宽你怎么又丢下你哥哥一个人自己回家，然后一边摆着碗筷一边念叨着双胞胎里的另外一个从来不会这么晚还不回家，况且外面的雨又那么大。

已经工作了的姐姐和哥哥是同一类人，心细又眼尖，弟弟鞋子上的污泥和裤脚的潮湿根本瞒不过夫家姐姐的眼睛。“你到底去了哪里把衣裤弄得这么脏？”

弟弟却只在姐姐的质问声里走神戳着碗里的白饭。

下一个雷声炸开在窗外的时候，弟弟就已经摔下筷子抱着外套和门边的雨伞跑出了家门。

哥哥被抱回家来的时候几乎是半昏迷的状态。

被大雨淋的发起了高烧，漂亮的脸蛋泛着病态的红晕，校服的白衬衫已经和脏污的雨水混成狼狈的样子，纤长的手指不知道发生了什么被割出了一道一道血口，伤口里嵌着不少细碎的木屑，甚至还在往外渗血，白色的鞋头踢的破烂不堪。

哥哥醒来的时候弟弟正被罚在客厅跪着，自己还虚弱着咳个没完，还哑着嗓子央求姐姐叫弟弟进来，说是胜宽还跪着的话他就不喝药了。

“胜宽呐...过来坐...“ 哥哥刚退烧苏醒过来，身上还没什么力气，靠着自己的力量坐不起身来。弟弟赶紧伸手给哥哥垫了靠垫，按照哥哥的要求坐在了床边，却不敢抬头看他。

“坐近一点啊...“ 哥哥试着像小时候一样去勾弟弟的小指。

啊...果然被躲开了。

“你讨厌我吧...“

"哥哥讨厌我吧..."

两个人同时开口。

“没有。“

“没有...“

“胜宽真的讨厌哥哥吧...“ 哥哥也垂下了头，自嘲地笑笑，“我知道的。你锁上门的时候，我听见你在笑了。”

“我是不是做错了什么？你好久之前就不愿意理我了...“ 哥哥已经习惯了，对着弟弟的笑容里总是带着讨好的意味。

“...没有！“ 弟弟反驳的声音渐渐弱下去，“没有这回事...我...我....”

“我...喜欢哥哥...太喜欢了...太喜欢哥哥了...所以...做了错事...对不起...“

哥哥像是被这样的回答惊讶到一样，“是...因为喜欢我？”

面前的少年有着和他几乎一模一样的五官面庞，上翘的眼尾，微微嘟起来的唇珠，甚至是眼角的痣都是在同一个位置，看着弟弟就仿佛照镜子一般。这个二十二年前和他一起在母亲肚子里被孕育的人啊，曾经和他无比亲密，到肌肤相亲的地步，却又在不知道什么时候开始的青春期里同他破裂。

弟弟像是鼓起勇气一样抬了眼睛直视哥哥，“我不喜欢，不喜欢他们都围着你，不喜欢你对每个人都笑，不喜欢你对别人温温柔柔地讲话，哥哥你的撒娇你的温柔都该是我的，都只能是我的。讨厌她们牵你的手，讨厌她们摸你的脸，哥哥只许是我一个人的。” 说到最后一字一句都变得咬牙切齿。

“我还以为...胜宽是讨厌我啊，真的很伤心来着。“ 哥哥就像是绸缎一般柔软下来，还在病中的轻声自语居然有了让弟弟感到熟悉的嗔怪意味。

“胜宽在女孩子里不是也很有人气的吗...我也...在嫉妒啊...“ 哥哥牵过弟弟的手，两只几乎一模一样的手握在一起。

“胜宽来喂我吃药。” 

/  
弟弟回到家的时候看到的就是哥哥在自己房间，开着紫色的顶灯，穿着黄色的短袖T恤在对着镜子自拍的样子，不知道往哪里放的手，掀掀头发，戳戳脸颊，另一只手不停地按下拍照键。

哥哥的发尾还带着刚沐浴过的潮湿，后颈散发出沐浴露的柑橘味道。

“哥哥好香。“ 环着哥哥的腰抱上去，头也埋在哥哥的侧颈嗅了又嗅。

被从背后抱着又被捏着下巴扭头和弟弟接吻，好不容易从缠绵黏糊的长吻里挣扎出来，“什么嘛...我们用的明明就是同一瓶沐浴露啦，都是一样的味道啊。”

“不一样的，哥哥的味道，不一样。“ 把哥哥的手指整根含进嘴里，灵巧的舌头从指根舔到指尖，“哥哥哪里都是甜的。”

嫩黄色的T恤下摆被掀起来咬在嘴里，露出精瘦的腹肌和两颗挺立的小红豆，就在他刚刚对着自拍的换衣镜前面，身后是不停挺进着的弟弟，和他一样尺寸的东西撬开他的身体，换着发力点使劲往里顶。

“我...有没有...说过...哥...总是在勾引我啊....“

“对...就是...现在...这幅样子...总是...这样...无辜的...看着我...可不行啊...“

哥哥薄薄的胸腔随着动情的大力呼吸而反复扩张又收缩，肋骨的形状随着呼吸的频率在皮肉之间浮动，像一条马上就要被风雨掀翻的脆弱的船，弟弟的手指腾出空来，镶嵌进哥哥柔软的大腿软肉里，沿着两个囊袋随着自己撞击的节奏抚摸。

“我对哥哥...从来都没有...自制力的啊...“

“所以...哥哥...就只能...被我吃掉了啊...“

/  
同级的同学都觉得奇怪，那对一直看起来死不相容的夫家双胞胎，怎么突然变得亲密了起来。弟弟那张总是臭着的脸居然也时不时地会露出笑容，本来长得就漂亮，现在偶尔眯着眼睛弯着一边嘴角笑上一笑，更勾人了。

明明原来在走廊上遇到他读文科的双胞胎哥哥的时候，都恨不得装作不认识一样目不斜视地走过去，现在居然会跑来哥哥班级扒着后门，手里还拿着哥哥最喜欢喝的冰美式，一边埋怨哥哥怎么非要喝这种冰饮料，一边乐此不疲地每天买给他。

哥哥倒还是往常的样子，同女孩子们谈天说地聊她们纤细又可爱的小心思，同男孩子们约着去足球场一起踢一场球变得大汗淋漓，然后再大口喘着气接过等在球场边的弟弟手里的水，看着弟弟吃味的小样子笑开了花。回家路上还是那副蹦蹦跳跳的开朗样子，看着甩手走在前面翻了醋缸的弟弟在后面笑得开怀。

弟弟还是像小时候一样拗不过哥哥，哥哥想要什么，只要撒娇就够了，手缩在袖子里面，眨着圆圆的眼睛探着身子凑到他跟前，好好好...不管是数学题还是什么，都会帮忙解。

代价也只要廉价又珍贵的一个脸颊吻而已。

只不过弟弟会突然一下子扭过脸去，朝着哥哥的方向，那么这样的话，就会刚好亲上哥哥凑过来的嘴唇。

啊...哥哥的嘴巴好软好好亲...

“呀！夫胜宽！” 然后再被哥哥没什么力气的小拳头捶在胳膊上。

初中结束就因为关系变差所以分开住的房间也成了摆设，弟弟每天往哥哥房间跑，不到深夜再不睡明天就起不来床的时间才心不甘情不愿地被赶回自己房间，哥哥用钢笔的后端戳着弟弟不乐意地鼓起来的脸颊，“还不是因为你。”

“不是你那时候闹得凶...我们现在就能睡一间了啊...“

生日那天趁着哥哥闭眼睛许第三个不能讲出口的愿望的时候，弟弟偷偷在哥哥右手手腕上系上了一根红线，哥哥许好了愿望之后看着弟弟左手手腕上和自己一模一样的红线，“胜宽是坏孩子...要绑住我啊...”

“我们不是二十二年前就已经被绑在一起了吗。“

“哥哥永远都是我的，我一个人的。就算哥哥走丢了，沿着这根红线，我也一定能找到你。“

“永远在一起吧，胜宽。” 

“嗯。“


End file.
